


Nothing Has to Change

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “And what if I still feel like this? What if I never like it? What then?”





	Nothing Has to Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: pillow talk.  
> So, I don't write a lot of asexual characters and I want to apologize if this is not good. Ienzo is in the process of discovering what he is and I might expand on this later.

“Do you have to go back?” Demyx asked as he watched Ienzo pick up the pile of neatly folded clothes near the bed.

Ienzo looked at him over his shoulder and smiled softly before turning away again and began to pull on his clothes.“If I’m gone too long, they might send a search party for me.” 

“They still don’t know?”

“I just like having something that’s only mine. I’ll tell them eventually, I promise," Ienzo replied. He finished getting dressed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Demyx sat up and wrapped his arms around him. Ienzo smiled and leaned into Demyx. “I do like you, Demyx.”

“I really like you too, Ienzo,” Demyx said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Are you sure that you don’t want to stay just a little longer?”

Ienzo picked up his gummiphone to look at the time. “Just a few more minutes.”

Demyx smiled, pulling Ienzo to lay down with him again. Ienzo turned to face him and Demyx leaned in to kiss him, running his fingers through his hair. “So, what did you think of what we did?” Ienzo frowned and looked away quickly, but not quick enough for Demyx to not see it. "Ienzo?"

Ienzo looked nervous. “It was pleasurable, I just…” He trailed off for a moment and sighed, looking at Demyx again, frowning. “It wasn’t you, Demyx. I just don’t know how I feel about it."

Demyx just shrugged. “I have heard people say that the first time isn’t always something special.” He pulled Ienzo closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “And if that’s true, then maybe it will be better next time.”

Ienzo was silent for several minutes before quietly saying, “And what if I still feel like this? What if I never like it? What then?"

“Ienzo, I will never pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. If you never want to have sex again, then I’m okay with that. Nothing has to change between us. I still want to hang out with you."

Ienzo blinked a couple of times, taking in Demyx's words. “You-you really mean that?”

Demyx nodded. "Of course I do."

Ienzo began to smile and leaned in for a kiss. “I do enjoy your company, Demyx.” He wrapped an arm around Demyx’s waist and snuggled closer to him, his eyes closing.

“If you fall asleep, you won’t make it back to the castle anytime soon,” Demyx said, even as he rolled onto his back and Ienzo rested his head on his chest. 

“They can wait,” Ienzo answered. “I much rather be right here with you.”

“You should probably call them though, before a search party comes bursting in here.”

“I will,” Ienzo replied as his stomach growled. He lifted his head so he could look at Demyx. “As comfortable as this is, would you like to accompany me to dinner?”

Demyx nodded, pulling Ienzo down for a kiss. “Yeah, let me get dressed and we can leave.”


End file.
